


Sam Tyler is a Time Lord

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Bloodplay, Crossover, Drama, Episode: s03e12 The Sound of Drums, Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After stealing the TARDIS (Utopia), The Master is planning to hide himself from The Doctor and he uses again the Chameleon Arch to become a human. His human name is Sam Tyler and he's a DCI in 2006. He has a car accident and wakes up in 1973 (this is because of his Time Lord part). The Doctor starts looking for The Master then he finds him in a hospital bed, in coma but The Doctor knows he's alive. The Doctor will try to do anything to bring The Master back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Master/Doctor, Sam Tyler/John Smith, Harold Saxon/John Smith  
> Rating: NC-17 (Sex, violence, angst, rape [last chapters])
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: My chapters are usually short. This chapter doesn't contain any warning.  


* * *

_A week before the accident_

Sam Tyler was wondering if Maya could help him to solve a mystery about a Mafia group leader called Andrea Mortiori. He couldn't sleep for three days, searching about the case. Nevertheless he also couldn't stop thinking about some strange dreams he had recently. A big blue box, a skinny man spreading his hand towards him and saying _"I can save you"_ and Sam sobbing _"YOU CANNOT SAVE ME!"_. Another dream he had was about the same skinny man, smiling smoothly at him and holding Sam's hand tightly _"I want to stay with you. Forever"_ and Sam nodding, embracing the other _"Me too."_

For Sam, that was really strange. He considered himself as a straight guy and he never had a crush on any man. He loved Maya, his girlfriend but why would he dream about that man? He never saw him in his entire life, so why did he seem to be a very important person to him?

Putting the paperwork on his desk, Sam decided to take a rest at home. As he was heading out the main exit, Maya saw him and ran towards the DCI.

"Where are you going? We have a lot of work to do!"

"Yes, I know. But I'm not feeling well, Maya. Really. I know I'm a DCI but we deserve to take a rest sometimes, don't you think?"

Maya sighed deeply and nodded softly. She took Sam's hand and kissed it. "You're right. Go take a rest. But don't forget about Mr. Mortiori."

"Yes. Yes." Sam said impatiently, kissing Maya's lips in a hurry. "Right, good night. See you tomorrow." And he left the police station without looking back.

\----

As he arrived home, Sam took a glass and his favourite whiskey and turned the television on, sitting down on the couch. He poured a bit of the alcohol into the large glass and brought it to his mouth, swallowing it all. The news was extremely boring. Sam could take his rest as he promised himself in the police station but he was afraid. He was afraid of dreaming about that man again. He sighed, resting the empty glass on the table and laid back on the couch, red eyes aching because of the stress. He closed his eyes slowly, thinking about that man. That man who was approaching him.

The skinny guy touched Sam's face and he was naked. Sam too. He approached Sam's lips and kissed him softly, a sweet kiss he never had before. Sam kissed him back, circling both arms around the strange man's neck. It was so good. He felt the cock hardening, moaning into the other man's mouth. Sam wanted to fuck him so bad. He was wishing that so hard.

Suddenly the mobile rang. Sam woke up immediately, the whole body paralyzed. He was totally wet into his pants.

"Goddammit." He swore, getting off of the couch with bad humor. "What the hell was I thinking about?" Sam took the mobile and answered it.

"DCI Tyler."

"It's me, Maya. Sam, are you okay?"

"Mmm… yeah, I am. I was taking my rest, Maya." He replied, upset.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Sam. I should phone you later but this is really important."

"What is it?"

"Well, a girl was killed just thirty minutes ago. We need you."

Sam sighed, rubbing his crotch and thinking about the man. He wasn't pay attention to Maya.

"Sam? Are you listening?" Maya continued, getting impatient.

"Oh… yes. I'm on my way. I just… I just need to take a shower. I'll be there in five minutes." He said, slapping his own face to forget that man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are usually short. This chapter doesn't contain any warning.

  
Author's note: My chapters are usually short. This chapter doesn't contain any warning.  


* * *

After escaping from the end of the universe, The Doctor, Martha Jones and Jack Harkness found themselves in 2008. But something was wrong. The Doctor knew about it. Harold Saxon was the problem.

"He's here." The Time Lord said to Jack and Martha. "The Master is that politician. Harold Saxon, you know him very well, right Martha?"

"I was going to vote for him! God…! He seemed very sincere to me! And now he's making us fools!" Martha sighed, sitting in a bench near the local where they were. Jack scratched the back of his head a bit confused.

"Doctor, are you fine? You look worried." He sat by Martha's side, curious.

"Jack. There is something wrong. How did The Master become a very important person all of a sudden? No, he didn't stop in 2008. I'm sure about it." The Doctor told both, looking around the place. "TARDIS stopped at least two years ago… Martha. Could you give me information?"

"What is it, Doctor?" Martha stared at him, a bit worried.

"When did Harold Saxon start being famous?"

"In 2007." She said immediately. "One and half years since when Harriet Jones had her health problems as she was the Prime Minister."

"Are you sure?" The Doctor asked once again trying to find out what The Master did to be a famous in that year.

"Absolutely." Martha added, sighing. "Why this so important?"

"Because I need to know which year The Master started his plan to conquer the world. So, you said he started being famous in 2007, right?"

"Yes, in 2007 he had his first public appearance. Look, I watch all the TV news! I'm sure about it!" Martha complained, crossing her arms.

"Right." The Doctor looked at Jack. "Jack, I need to go to 2006. Give me that… that…"

"Hey! I travel in time! Just like you! Why don't you admit it? Now you need me!" Jack laughed, winking.

"Shut up, Jack, and give me that… that thing! And sorry, you're NOT a Time Traveler." The Doctor gave on Jack's cheeks a pat with both hands. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Now give it. I need to go to 2006 right away."

"2006? But Harold Saxon became famous in 2007!" Martha complained again. "How are you going to find him in 2006?"

"His first public appearance was in 2007. However he needed time to fabricate his whole past. So... I can conclude he stopped in 2006 before or after Harriet Jones's downfall." The Doctor said, scratching his head.

"It's a good idea, Doctor." Jack said. "So be careful with this."

"You don't need to say to me what to do, Jack." The Doctor smiled, waving.

\----

_The accident day_

Sam woke up on the following day with a migraine. Those women being strangulated made him feel sick. He needed to find out who the killer was before too late. That was the main reason he woke up in a bad mood.

He had a dream about the skinny man once again. That man who he felt something really strange. _"I need to see my doctor."_ He thought, getting up of bed. He walked towards the bathroom where he took a shower and brushed his teeth.

After putting his clothes on and having breakfast, Sam went to the Police Station where he was informed about Colin Raimes. Maya was working hard and she had a suspicion on Raimes and Sam agreed with her about all the evidences. But Colin wasn't his man. Maya insisted that Raimes was the murderer and Sam just couldn't accept her ideas. Angry, Maya decided to look for the killer by herself but because of her childish attitude, she has been kidnapped. Tyler got extremely worried and depressed as he knew about that.

Then the accident happened. He was driving his car, crying and swearing, worried about Maya. He stopped in a local to calm down but a car ran over him. Immediately he woke up in 1973. Sam didn't know what he should do. Why did he travel in time? Or was he just dreaming again? Was he mad? Sam was decided to come back to 2006 as he found out he was in coma. But how?

Suddenly he thought about the skinny man. Why was Sam thinking of him in a time like that?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are usually short. This chapter doesn't contain any warning.

  
Author's note: My chapters are usually short. This chapter doesn't contain any warning.  


* * *

**Three months later**

Sam woke up after a terrible night dreaming about the Test Card Girl, the mysterious girl wearing a red dress. In Sam's mind, she wanted him to give up of his life in 2006. However, Sam was strong enough to send her back to television. It was a nightmare. Sam's life was in danger every moment. The fact he was Gene Hunt's DI also didn't help. He couldn't bear that anymore. Or at least he thought to himself this. Too many problems to solve and also a fight he had with Ray, as the usual. Annie was upset to him because Sam always wanted to do things in his way. In a nutshell, Sam was terribly depressed. He just wanted to vanish.

But how about that mysterious man? Sam didn't dream about him anymore. He knew that man would be too far away from him, if he existed. Sam wished that man to be real. He didn't know why but he just wanted to. That skinny guy who kissed him so well, who touched his wet body so good in his dreams… Sam was sure he wasn't gay but if he continued thinking about that, he would become one. It wasn't a problem to him, being gay but he had already a girlfriend. He loved her or at least thought he was in love with her. _"I really love her?"_ He asked himself.

Suddenly, Gene broke Sam's door down again. The DI glared at his DCI, crossing his arms, infuriated.

"What the hell, Guv? Why don't you ever knock the door as somebody else?" Sam sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You didn't answer, you prick. You always don't." Gene took the bottle of whiskey on Sam's table and swallowed a large amount of it. "Well, you aren't even dressed. C'mon, Sleeping Beauty! Get some clothes and your coat!"

"Okay! Okay!" Sam got up from bed, using only his trousers. Gene observed the other man getting dressed, enjoying the moment. Sam noticed, rolling his eyes again. "What now, Guv? I'm putting some clothes on as you ordered! Take it easy!"

"I didn't say a word, bastard. I'm… I'm just watching you." Gene frowned but still observing each detail of Sam's body. He didn't want to admit but, hell, Sam Tyler was really sexy. _"What the hell am I thinking about?"_ Gene turned his gaze away from Sam. _"I don't wanna be… a fairy! No way!"_

"What, Guv?" Sam just finished dressing himself.

"Mm? It's… nothing, you moron. Let's kick some balls!"

\----

Already looking for Harold Saxon in 2006, The Doctor couldn't find any news or information about that man. _"He's indeed The Master. I'm totally sure."_ He thought, getting worried and curious to know how The Master got fame so fast. The Doctor took a pamphlet of Harold Saxon that he caught in 2008 from his brown coat. He saw a picture of him in the paper and smiled as he had already found The Master. The Doctor started showing everyone that crossed the avenue in his direction that pamphlet but no one knew or met him.

Thirty minutes later, The Doctor was still looking for someone who knew that man until found Maya.

"Did you see this man before?" The Doctor asked, never giving up from his research.

Maya stared at the paper, taking it and turning his gaze back to Doctor's face. "Why? What do you want to know about Sam?"

"Do you know him, right?" The Doctor smiled in triumph, waiting for a reply.

"Do you want to hurt him? Or do something bad?" Maya asked bitterly, crossing her arms. "Because I'm a police officer and I can arrest you."

"I'm not a kidnapper or something! I just want to meet him because he's my… my friend." The Doctor said sincerely in part, smiling.

Maya glared at him for a minute, and then told him some information. He didn't look threatening. "Well, this guy looks like him so much… but Harold Saxon isn't his name. I know Sam Tyler. I know him so much because I'm his girlfriend. And I miss him." She said, eyes full of tears.

"Wait a minute. You miss him? What happened?" The Doctor felt he was close to the truth. "Did he leave you?"

"No. He had an accident and now he's in coma." Maya cried, hiding her face with her both hands. The Doctor approached her and hugged her tightly.

"He'll be alright. Show me where he is and I promise you I'll bring him back."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are usually short. This chapter doesn't contain any warning.

  
Author's note: My chapters are usually short. This chapter doesn't contain any warning.  


* * *

The Doctor's face got pale when he saw Sam Tyler in that way. He brought Sam's cold hands to his warm lips, kissing them discreetly. His teary eyes couldn't see more of that. His Master like that… or else he could get mad. Or at least he thought. He wasn't there to leave him alone, after all he made a promise, not to his "girlfriend" but to himself.

"So… you're Sam Tyler. I thought you're… Harold Saxon. What are you planning? Or at least, what were you planning?" The Doctor whispered into Sam's right ear, hoping some reply. The Doctor knew The Master was in another time inside his head. All Time Lords who are in coma travel in time and space inside their heads. Truly. The Doctor knew Sam, Harold or whatever name he was called was alive. Totally alive. He just needed to know which year The Master's mind was to bring him back.

Suddenly, Sam's lips moved a bit. The Doctor immediately stared at them, waiting for more movements. Nothing happened. But he had an idea. He couldn't stay there, doing nothing. The Doctor looked around the room, verifying if someone was there. Then he held Sam's both hands tightly and started talking to him.

"C'mon. Tell me what year you are." The Doctor said it, still holding Sam's hands.

\----

**1973**

Sam was at home, eating some chicken that Annie bought for him before. The chicken was great but unfortunately, cold. While he was eating, Sam was watching TV as the usual, looking for someone from 2006. His mummy already talked to him, Maya, some parents... but suddenly the television received a message. Not from his mummy, neither Maya. A voice that called him in a strange name and in a strange language. He felt that word was his real name. Deeply he felt that. But no, he knew he wasn't crazy so he would behave like a normal person. That strange guy was in television. Sam looked at it, scared. Wasn't he unreal? Only a wet dream? The man started talking with a serious expression.

_"Sam? Sam? Can you hear me?"_ The man was wearing specs, a blue suit and a red tie. _"I know you can hear me. And I also know you travelled in time. Is it true?"_

Sam's eyes googled and he held the television suddenly, nodding his head. "Yes. YES! I'M IN 1973!"

_"My name is The Doctor. Did you remember this name? Is it familiar to you?"_

Sam knew that name was indeed familiar but he couldn't remind anything. "I- knew you, right?"

The Doctor approached Sam and held his head carefully. _"I'll read your mind. Don't worry. It won't hurt."_

"R- read my mind?" Sam got scared even more and closed his eyes, waiting for something really painful but nothing happened. The man just disappeared from the TV. Sam was disappointed. He knew that strange man called The Doctor could help him to come back home. But... why didn't he know about him? Is it possible those wet dreams were... real? Sam didn't want to know, after all he wasn't bisexual. At least someone would help him. He didn't know why but he believed that Doctor.

\----

On the following day, Sam woke up slowly. He wanted that dream was real. It was just another dream about that Doctor. Who was he, anyways? He had no idea but he was sure he wouldn't stop dreaming about him. Sam thought he was late to work but no, he wasn't or else Gene would crash his door down once again.

Arriving the Police Station, Sam met Annie who asked him about the chicken. Sam said it was wonderful and he would eat more if she brought to him. Annie laughed and nodded, saying she would bring more. Suddenly Gene appeared and hit Sam on the stomach with a big smile.

"Good morning, Dorothy. We have new people here to help us!"

"F- for God's sake, Guv! What have I done?" Sam tried to recover his breath while Gene laughed.

"Nothing wrong, I just wanted to hit you."

Sam frowned. "It wasn't funny, Guv!"

"Anyway, there he is!" Gene pointed at a guy identical to that Doctor of his wet dreams. Sam got scared but at the same time, relieved. That man could help him to come back home. He believed him or at least he wanted to.

"My name is John Smith. DC John Smith. You must be DI Sam Tyler, right? Nice to meet you, boss." The man smiled.

Sam couldn't say a single word. He just smiled like a child and nodded happily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains no warning.

  
Author's note: This chapter contains no warning.  


* * *

Sam couldn't stop staring at John Smith who was doing a research. The mysterious man noticed, and smiled at Sam softly. The DI suddenly turned his gaze away, blushing and a bit nervous. _"Is he him? That Doctor? Really?_ Sam looked at John again, his mind totally confused. _"But if he's that Doctor, why didn't we come back to 2006 yet?"_ The man gave Sam another look, a calm one, and stood up from his chair. He spread both arms, stretching himself.

"Well, DI Tyler. I think we didn't talk properly to each other. I know I'm a newcomer here, that's why I want to make friends. Hello again." John patted gently on Sam's shoulder, eyes shining as if he would devour the DI with just a look. Sam blushed once again. He couldn't stop thinking about his wet dreams. That man was in them, for Christ's sake! John realised Sam wasn't looking directly at him, but even so he found that cute.

"Erm- well-" Sam stammered, sighing deeply. "Nice to meet you- erm- DC Smith."

"Please, call me John." John smiled as he watched a nervous Sam trying to speak. "You're so timid. That's cute, boss."

"I'm not cute, sir." He muttered, still avoiding John's face.

"Well, I'd like to ask something to you, boss."

"And what is it?"

"I have no place to stay. Mm- I can't ask DCI Hunt to share his house with me because he's already married. I don't like Carling-"

"Wait- you don't like Ray?" Sam paused the other man with a timid smile.

"Yeah, boss. He seems too- 'macho'. And macho men are bad companions."

"You totally right. So right." Sam laughed discreetly.

"Erm- I also can't stay at Skelton's home because, you know-"

"Chris is a nice mate."

"I prefer sharing a bedroom with you."

Sam blushed furiously once again, trying to hide his hot face. "Erm- may I ask you why?"

"I liked you." John replied simply.

"But you didn't even talk to me properly!"

"Neither Carling, Skelton and DCI Hunt."

"Ah- you- liked me? Why?"

"So many question hey?" John patted Sam's shoulder again, winking at him. Sam turned his reddish face away from Smith, cleaning his throat.

"You- you can stay at home. I don't mind at all." Finally Sam gave his final answer.

John smiled, nodding in an energetic way. "Thanks boss!"

"You can call me Sam." Sam looked at John's eyes, melting like a pudding. _"God. He's so- handsome."_

"Any problem, Sam?" John touched Sam's face smoothly. Sam remained in silence, only staring at John's eyes, and then lips. He wanted to kiss him so badly. However he shook his head suddenly, stepping away from John.

"I- " Sam hid his face with both hands. "Sorry. So sorry."

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong, Sam."

"An- anyway. I can share my flat."

"Is it a flat? Even better! May I sleep with you?"

"I- I'm sorry?"

"Nah, it's nothing. Only a joke."

Sam nodded, confused. He didn't hear the last sentence, but he forgot about that and tried to calm down. "Well, let's go then. It's almost time."

"Yay! Thanks Sam. Really, I owe you."

"You're very welcome, John." Sam gave him a timid smile.


End file.
